Hermia's Diaries
by radomile4
Summary: Based on A Midsummer Night's Dream, this is basically diary entries Hermia could have written.
1. Act I Scene i

Hermia, act 1, scene i

Ugh! I can't _believe _him! I mean, his disagreement was enough; he didn't have to go to the _king! _My father just doesn't see the connection that Lysander and I share, which I could never share with, ugh, _Demetrius. _I hate Demetrius' very name. Yes, he has my father's love, but he does not have _mine._

When will my father see that I cannot and _will _not marry Demetrius? I have told him enough times… But, my dear Lysander has devised a plan. After the meeting with King Theseus, Lysander told me of his aunt which lives seven leagues away from Athens. He was like a son to her. "In that same place thou has appointed me. Tomorrow truly will I meet with thee." I replied. So, I will meet him in the woods at night, and we shall flee from this dreadful place.

Though, during the chat with King Theseus, I felt some hesitation coming from the king, and he kept glancing at his betrothed, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons. I personally admire Hippolyta, but that's not the point. When the King spoke directly to me, I heard he was trying to say something, concealed under his words. But, I couldn't make of the riddle! I had and still have no idea what he was trying to tell me, other than that the rules in Athens state that I will be killed if I do not marry the man my father wishes me to marry. So what was—I got it! King Theseus was trying to tell me to try to change the law! But, I am a mere maiden, and therefore have no power in that matter. Oh, well, I'm running away anyway.

As always,

Hermia

P.S. I told Helena about Lysander's and my plans of running away. I hope that Demetrius stops fleeing from Helena. I can see it's killing her inside.


	2. Act I Scene ii

Hermia, act 1, scene ii

Well! Today was quite strange. I was leaving from my talk with Helena when I heard a noise. It seemed like people talking elaborately. The voices led me to a door. Pressing my ear against it to quench my curiosities, I listened in.

A man, of whose name I do not know, spoke the words, "Nick Bottom." What an absurd name, at least I think it's a name. "You, Nick Bottom, are set down as Pyramus." The man continued. By Bottom's tone of voice I was sure that he was unhappy with his part. It seemed as if they were going to put on a play. But for what? And most importantly, for who?

Then the man named Bottom broke out in a poem. He basically said that he could be anything. Yeah. Right. I was beginning to think that Bottom thought too much of himself. Foolish man. This play has left me wondering. Who was this for? What was the meaning for this? And who is the Nick Bottom? Ah, well, I guess I shall have to muse on that, maybe do some research.

Oh, I hope that Lysander's and my plan turns out well. I would hate to be killed, or worse—to marry that hateful Demetrius, although Helena would like to do that. Hopefully, in the near future, Demetrius sees the errors of his ways, and stops pushing Helena away from the finish line before she is even halfway there. I somewhat pity my friend, but I am almost confident that life will turn out well for her.

As always,

Hermia


	3. Act II Scene i

Hermia, act 2 scene i,

I cannot believe her. I CANNOT believe her. How stupid of me, to trust my best friend with something like that. Of course, I should have seen it coming. I'm so _idiotic_. I knew how much Helena doted on Demetrius. But I didn't think… Ugh, how reckless of me. Never again will I tell Helena of my plans, especially if it is running away from Demetrius. I shall never trust that maiden again!

See, I was out in the woods. I heard voices, which were not of Lysander, so I hid behind a bush, in high hopes that the newcomers wouldn't see me. Then I recognized them. First to march in to the clearing was Demetrius. Then came Helena, trailing him like a dog. Demetrius was telling Helena to stop pursuing him, to leave him be, for he needed to find Lysander and me! Then I realized the Helena told Demetrius of our plans! How angry and disappointed I was of her that moment.

Then their argument carried on. Demetrius said that he didn't love Helena. Helena remarked foolishly, "Use me but as your spaniel, spurn me, strike me, neglect me, lose me; only give me leave, unworthy as I am, to follow you." This was unfair. Helena shouldn't deign down as low as a _dog_! Even though I was outraged at Helena at that moment, I let a small string of pity to come in.

Demetrius said that he would flee from this place and leave her for the beasts. I sort of felt hopeful for this. Not that I wanted Helena dead—I wasn't _that _angry—but I wanted Demetrius gone. But Helena's response to that was that she basically didn't care. Demetrius soon after departed. Helena followed closely behind.

Coming out from behind the bush, and pulling a few leaves and twigs from my hair, I felt sad for Helena. And also very mad, of course. But the sadness did come. She was being treated irrationally. She was acting irrationally, also, though. I was unsure of which side to pick. Demetrius' side or Helena's? Well, at that moment, Helena was on my last nerve, and I could see how Demetrius was irritated at Helena. Then I smacked myself on the head and called myself a brainless monster. Of course I would pick Helena's side. She was, and possibly still is, my best friend. I hate Demetrius' guts. How stupid I am.

As always,

Hermia


	4. Act II Scene ii

Hermia, act 2 scene ii,

He left me! My dear Lysander has left me! And in the forest, of all places! But, I must have hope. Maybe he has gone off to get food, or find better shelter, or… No, I do not think he did that.

Maybe he's angry with me? I do hope not. Ah, my world wouldn't be such a peaceful place if he were. But, I refused to let him sleep next to me. Maybe he was offended?

Listen to me! Maybe, maybe, maybe! Why, I must find answers! I must go into the forest and _search _for him! A bear might have found him; he might be lying dead in a river nearby! No—I cannot think these horrid thoughts. If I do, I will definitely go crazy with fear in no time. But I bet I'll eventually start looking for him. That will be bad.

Now that I think about it, I do remember some strange activity in the forest last night. I heard voices, or a voice. It was very dramatic that I couldn't tell if it was one, two, three, four, five… Oh, who cares? Anyway, I am sure it was a male, or males, and he/they said something along the lines of a _master, _and _Athenian man_, and dirty ground. But, I'm sure that it was just a dream. A stupid, meaningless, dream.

But, that dream can't leave my head. It's replaying over and over again, and I think it must mean something, but I am unsure! Oh, my life is complicated.

Maybe I should look for him (Lysander, I mean). No! A monster might find me and eat me or do other horrible things! No, I mustn't. Maybe I could—no, it would never work, because I think bears can climb. And there aren't only _bears _in the woods. There are foxes, raccoons, squirrels, mountain lions, and tigers! My father has told me all about them, how they would first knock you unconscious, then eat YOUR GUTS! Disgusting. I would _never _wish to die like that. It sends shivers up my spine.

Now, I think that maybe I should just stay put where I am here. That way Lysander can find me. He must be lost. He must be lost! He's not like Demetrius…

As always (hopeful),

Hermia


	5. Act III Scene i

Hermia, Act 3 Scene i,

Today I had the _strangest _dream! I mean, seriously, how could I have thought up a _man with a donkey head? _My imagination has gotten the best of me.

See, I most likely fell asleep (again, I should add). I finally decided that I should look for Lysander, instead of just lying around like a coward. I mean, if he were dead, he would want someone to find him, right?

Okay, back to my dream. I was hiding behind a tree, and watching Nick Bottom and Peter Quince and the rest of the cast of that play they are performing. Then, I saw a fairy (a real _fairy!) _wave his hand, and suddenly a _donkey head _was on the shoulders of Bottom! I was unconcerned, at first, thinking him harmless, but then I watched how Quince ran away from Bottom, and started to feel afraid of the beast.

Of course, this was just a dream, and I didn't think, "what the heck" as I would if I actually saw that. After Quince and the rest of the crew ran away in fear, I saw _another _fairy sleeping on a rock. She woke, and when she saw the donkey headed man, she immediately embraced him.

Now that I think about it, the dream was preposterous, and I shouldn't let my mind get a hold on me. That would be very bad because then I'll loose sense of reality, and I don't want that.

Back to the dream. The woman-fairy lay down the donkey head, and started stroking his ears. It was pretty much weird, especially when she called out random names, like Peachblossom, Spider, Wing, and Garlicseed. Or something like that. Then _other _fairies came! Each one saying, "Ready" or "And I." The queen ordered the fairies to tend to the donkey head's every need. Then they started petting him!

My mind has truly taken over me.

How did such a strange dream come into my head? And, why did I sleep again? Is something wrong with my brain?

Anyway, I must find Lysander. I fear greatly for him, and I don't know how long I was asleep for. Probably not long, for the sun isn't that high in the sky. I miss him, and worry for him.

As always,

Hermia


	6. Act V Scene i

Hermia, Act 5, scene i,

Ah, today was the most blissful of days. I have finally married my love, Lysander. My life has been finally completely, and I know I will live with happiness for the rest of it.

Helena looked very beautiful the day she and Demetrius. Well, I bet most of the beauty came from her happiness that was being radiated from every corner of her body. And Demetrius, for his part, looked equally as jovial as Helena.

Now, the queen was a different matter. Let's just say that green is her color. That woman lit the room up! And King Theseus was incredibly handsome, almost as handsome as Lysander. Almost. As for Lysander, I could barely tear my eyes away from him, he was that handsome. I knew then that we would forever live in peace (except for lovers quarrels), and nothing could come in between us.

When I said 'I do' I said it without any hesitation, almost too fast, but just not so. Everything was just right. Even the play that was put on. It was absurd, of course, put on by amateurs. But, nonetheless, it was amusing.

So, I have finally found my happily ever after. I am pleased to say that my father has gotten over a little of the chaos and confusion going on in his head, and has started to accept Lysander.

As always,

Hermia


End file.
